James et Lily? Histoire IMPOSSIBLE!
by Ayla Lily Evans
Summary: James ne peux supporter cette peste de rouquine aux aires d'anges...Lily déteste ce garçon un peu trop éffronté et carrément niaiseux...Pourtant ils se ressemblent tellement!!! Venez rire un bon coup avec une fic bien délirante! Les 4 premiers chapi
1. Prologue

Voilà!C'est ma première fic sur James et Lily ..Je sais c'est pas super mais je fait de mon mieux!Et j'espère que ca sera bon...^^

Chapitre 1:

Le ciel était d'un bleu étincelant, et la lune miroitait sur les eaux du lac.Une gigantesque forêt accueillait de quelques mètre les herbe folles pullullant autour de la magnifique étendue d'eau et même la lumière de la lune et des étoiles ne suffisait a éclairer la forêt mystérieuse. Il pleuvait, il pleuvait des seaux d'eau. Mais un jeune homme courait au pied d'un immense château de pierres bleues pour échapper à l'horrible morsure de l'eau glacée. Il était seul face aux trombes d'eau. On pouvais appercevoir sa taille plutôt moyenne, et dans la nuit lumineuse, on pouvais aperçevoir des lunettes rondes posées sur le nez du garçon. 

Quelle idée!Sortir en pleine nuit,sous la pluie,et sans ma baguette!Et dire que tout ça,c'était l'idée de ce bougre de Sirius! 

Il rentra dans le chateau inondé, longea les couloirs du chateau pour pénétrer dans une pièce immense, assez acceuillante, décorée de couleurs rouges et or. Il soupira de soulagement en se laissant tomber dans un siège rouge devant la cheminée crépitant d'un feu vif. Quand un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs entra dans la pièce aux couleurs chatoyantes. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus hypnotisait n'importe quelle fille, bien qu'entre ses muscles, son magnifique sourire, et son humour décapant en attirait plus d'une!

-JAMMMESSS!!!!! Je commençais à m'inquiéter!!!!!! Tu est partit telement longtemps! Je me demande ce que tu as pu faire pendant ce temps... Peut-être tu est...

-Parti voir Lily Evans? répondit un jeune homme blond ,chetif, avec des enormes cernes sous ses yeux gris si doux qui le rendait totalement inofensif. Il s'appelait Rémus Lupin,il était très gentil et ingénieux,et sa réputation n'en démantait pas mieux. Il ne cherchait jamais a causer des ennuis,mais il était influancé par le pire des duo du toute l'histoire des farceurs/sorcier...Sirius Black et James Potter! Ils était les meilleurs amis du monde et rien ne pouvait les séparer,c'était peine perdue...

-Commencez pas avec ça ,vous!!!!! ET TOI, il pointa du doigt le garçon souriant, QUEL IDEE DE PARTIR CHERCHER DE LA MANDRAGORE DANS LA SERRE DE BERGUS!!!! CA POUVAIT PAS ATTENDRE DEMAIN?! SIRIUS BLACK TU EST UN HOMME COMPLETEMENT FOU!!!

-James ,calme toi! tenta un petit garçon dodu aux cheveux blond et aux yeux minuscules, il voulait juste, euh, il voulait, terminer la potion plus tôt!!!!

Ces 4 garçon répondaient respectivement aux nom de James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrow. Ils était tous les quatres les gars les plus respectés de Poudlard,et aussi les plus désirés...

Ils était le groupe des Maraudeurs, celui que tout le monde admiraient, du 1er année le plus insignifiant au 7e année le plus populaire.

Ils étaient tous les quatre à Gryffondor, et ils comptaient des admiratrices jusqu'au Serpentards, les pires enemis de Gryffondor.

Ils était le quatior qui faisait les meilleurs blagues imaginable et possible au grand dame des professeur, qui , après avoir essayé maintes et maintes techniques qui se revellais toujours infructueuse pour les calmer dans leurs horribles blagues , avais finis par abandonner...

Leur cible favorite était la bande de Malefoy, plus précisément Rogue et Lucius Malefoy . Et leur dernière trouvaille était cette potion, la Potion de Cornouaille trouvée par James dans un vieux grimoire de la Réserve "Sortileges puissants pour jeunes hommes plein d'hormones puissantes"

Cette potion nécèssitais des rhizomes de mandragores, qui ne se trouvaient que dans la serre du professeur Bergus, leur abruti prof' de Botanique, il était horriblement ennuyant (et ses cours était télement ennuyeux qu'un jour Sirius avait emmené un oreiller pour bien dormir en cours).

James fut tiré a la courte paille pour aller chercher leur ultime et dernier ingrédient. Et comme la serre était fermée a clef et cellé par un sort , il avait fallu deviser tout a la mode Moldue car la magie n'avait aucun effet sur la serrure.Et James ne comprenait rien a ce "Toube-bis"...

Ils entamaient leur 5eme année,année qui n'allait pas être de tout repos...

Ils avait décidés de relever le record d'heure de colle pour un élève,et il fallait qu'ils atteignent le plafond de 198 heures...Ce qui ce revellait assez amusant ...

Ils avaient imaginé la pire blague qui peut être passée dans un cerveau d'un gars de 15 ans,elle devrait toucher toute l'école,professeurs comprits,et ils reussirais enfin a decrocher le record d'heures de retenues en un coup...Car l'année venait juste de commencer,et il fallait qu'il essais d'y aller le plus vite posssible.

-Bon je pense qu'il faut aller dormir! Demain c'est le grand jour! déclara Sirius d'un ton théatral en ajoutant les rhizomes dans la potion laiteuse qui bouillonait.

**********************************

-James!!!!Debout!!!Je reveille les autres!

James se lève péniblement ,et regarde le reveil: 6h00am...

Quelle misère ! Tout ca juste pour préparer une blague!!!!

-SIRIUS!!!!TU EST CINGLE!!!6H!!!TU TE REND COMPTE!!!6h!!!NORMALEMENT JE DORS ENCORE 2 BONNE HEURES!

-Cornedrue!Pleure pas!IL faut réussir notre plan!!!!Imagine la tête de Rogue avec l'effet de la potion!

Sirius se mit a rire dans sa barbe et s'habilla à toute vitesse.

-Sirius?

-Oui ? répondit-il

-Sais tu que tu me fait peur? souria James

Peu après, les voici debout, pret a commettre leur méfait.

Silencieusement,les 4 jeunes se dirigèrent vers les cuisines...Elles étaient a l'autre bout du chateau,et après mainte précaution ,ils arrivèrent enfin à leur but.

Et James prit le commandement des opérations:

-Remus et Peter,vous allez occuper les elfes!Moi et Sirius nous verserons les potions dans tout ce qui peut etre consommé!

Leur plan machiavélique avait été mené a bien...D'humeur joviale et fétarde,ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour discuter(il ne faut pas manger!!Tout est empoisonné!)avant que tout le reste des élèves viennent manger...

************************************

-POOOOTTEEEEERRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!JE SUIS SURE QUE C'EST TOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!POTTEEERRR!!!!JE VAIS TE TUERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Une jeune fille a moitié nue,ayant des touffes de poils (pour ne pas dire des cheveux)mauve raisin partout où les choses devrait être cachées(Hihi hi!)courut jusqu'à la table, où, écroulés de rires, les Maraudeurs regardais les autres crier,pleurer,se ruer vers les nappes pour s'en servir pour se cacher....

-POTTER!!!AVOUE QUE C'EST TOI!!!!!IL N'Y A QUE TOI POUR FAIRE CE GENRE DE FARCE COMPLETEMENT DEPLACEES ET PERVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REGARDE CE DESORDRE! ENCORE UNE DE TES FARCES STUPIDES ET FUTILES!

-eh!!!!!Dit tout de suite que je suis dégoutant! Oh!!!! Mais,Evans?!! Tu est bien faite!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et James s'écroula de rire sous les coups de pieds rageurs de Lily.

-Enleve-moi ca tout de suite!!!!!!!!!!rugit Lily

-Impossible!Irrémédiable avant une bonne heure!!reussit à dire Sirius

-POTTER!JE TE HAIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!JE VAIS ME VANGER SOIS EN SUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle s'apprétait a sortir rageusement quand le professeur Mc Gonnagal arriva,dans le même accoutrement que nous..

eum eum!AMPLIFICATUM!!

LES COURS DE CETTE JOURNEE SONT ANNULES ET JE PRIERAIS LES ELEVES DE REGAGNER IMMEDIATEMENT LEURS DORTOIRS RESPICTIFS ET DE N'EN PLUS SORTIR JUSQU'A QUE L'EFFET DU SORTILEGE SE SOIT COMPLETEMENT DISSIPE !QUAND AU QUATRES INERGUMENES QUI ON CONCUT CETTE BLAGUE,JE LEUR DONNERAIS A CHACUN 10 HEURES DE RETENUE AINSI QUE 10 POINTS RETIRE A LEUR MAISON A CHACUN D'EUX!Mc Gonnagal

Les Maraudeurs,heureux de commencer l'année avec tant d'heures de colle,se dirigèrent clopin- clopan vers leur dortoir sous les regard haineux des élèves,qui se dissiperaient d'ici demain

*********************************

Lily entra rageusement dans son dortoir et cherchat machinalement a trouver des habits assez amples pour cacher ses enormes touffes de poils.

-Lily? Toi aussi tu as été touché? demanda une fille à la voix mélodieuse troublée par une colère froide.

-Oui! Bien sur! Les Maraudeurs ne ratent jamais une cible comme moi! Et encore, comment tu peux les supporter? Vu que tu est la soeur de Lupin, tu as l'habitude de les voir!!! Y pourrait t'épargner! Mais Rémus est gentil , j'ai l'habitude de voir ton frère quand je viens chez toi, et généralement Pettigrow, et puis Sirius n'est pas désagréable! Mais pas Potter! Lui il est horrible! Hana je le deteste!

Hana était très belle,de longs cheveux paille cascadaient le long de son dos,et des yeux métallique pénétraient l'âme dès le premier regard,un peu comme Lupin(quelle ironie!).Elle était tres grande,et fine.

-Peut-être! Mais n'oublie pas! Il sera surement présent au mariage de Hana et Sirius!!! Et comme nous y seront surement invitées!continua une jeune fille à la longue chevelure tout aussi noire que ses yeux qu'elle héritait de son origine japonaise/vietnamienne.Tu devra le supporter!!!Est-tu prête a accomplir cet horrible sacrifice?

-Bon,et bien je le supporterais une journée! Okay Hana? Bon Meiling ,qui est la demoiselle d'honneur?

-HEY!!!!

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire sous les coups de coussins rageurs d'Hana.Quand Lily se redressa subitement...

-Nous avons changé!!!!Nous sommes redevenus nous!!!!YOUPIE!!!!

Devant l'euphorie générale, Lily remit ses habits, sa robe de sorcière avec son chaussures de villes noires démodées... Même accoutré à la mode des sorcier des année 30, Lily était magnifique, ses immenses yeux émeraude nous rechauffais le coeur et nous remontais le moral, et il nous lançais des éclairs quand elle était mécontente, chose assez fréquente dès que James Potter est dans les parages! Ses cheveux aubruns flamboyant encadrait son visage de porcelaine, et dieu qu'elle était belle!!!

Puis songeuse elle s'asseya sur son lit ,quand,tout à coup,ses yeux brillèrent de malice:

-J'AI ENFIN UNE IDEE POUR ME VANGER DES COUPS DE POTTER ET DE SES ACCOLYTES!

-VAS Y DIT!!!!!s'exclamèrent les deux filles,soudain très interressées

-Alors ,il faudra faire très attention de ne pas se faire prendre...

**********************************************************

Voilà mon premier chapitre!!!!!!!J'aimerais beaucoup savoir vos opinions!Pi les choses a améliorer!!!!!!!

Merchi a tt ceux qui prendront le temps de l'écrire(et merci a ceux aussi qui on lu ma fic!)

BIZOO A TLM ET REVIEWER!!!


	2. Chapitre1: Retour assainant

Je tiens à remercier mes premiers revieweurs qui m'ont bien encouragés pour la suite de cette fic....^^merci a eux!Pour leur faire plaisir,voici un chapitre bien plus long que le dernier!

~~~~~~~

Chapitre 2:

Trois jeunes filles marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs déserts, pas une seule personne n'arpentait les couloirs, qui, normalement à cette heure de la journée sont bondés:

-Lily? Ce n'est pas normal, personne n'est sorti des dortoirs! Pourtant Mc Gonnagal avait bien dit que dès que tout le monde est redevenu normal, il fallait sortir!

-Reflechis Meiling! Personne veut laisser croire qu'ils sont redevenus eux-même! Car si ils sont tous normal ,les cours reprennent! Et personne ne veut reprendre les cours! Tout le monde reste dans son dortoir !

-On s'en fou!!!! C'est encore mieux!!!! Personne ne nous verra accomplir notre revanche! coupa Hana

Le trio c'était costumé a la mesure de leur plan,Lily Evans avait remonté ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval tandis qu'elle c'était habillé d'une tenue de l'armée moldue, ses yeux verts contrastaient avec son maquillage de camouflage. Elle avait trouvé ses habits au hasard en farfoulliant dans sa malle, et à l'occasion , elle resortit ces habits que son grand-père, fana de tout ce qui est en rapport avec l'armée, lui avait offert à elle et ses amies.

-Et dire que tu avait ses habits de "ramouftage"dans ta malle! s'exclama Hana.

Hana Lupin, elle, avait attaché ses cheveux en queue basse, ses cheveux blonds étincelaient sous la lumière du jour, tandis que ses yeux brillait d'exitation. Elle avait le même acoutrement que Lily,et elle s'émervaillait des couleurs de son habit. Elle le trouvait parfait,confortable,et très joli! A la pointe de la mode sorcière! Elle s'amusait beaucoup, et, pour elle,cette opération contre son frère et ses amis était une vrai partie de plaisir.

-Hana!!! C'est CAMOUFLAGE,pas ramouftage! C'est la troisième fois que je te le dit! réprimanda Meiling en rigolant

La jeune fille avait laissé ses cheveux de jais lousse, elle refusait de les attacher, et dans cette tenue moldue, elle cherchait la bonne façon pour ne pas accrocher ses cheveux dans les nombreuse poche en scratch de la tenue. Elle guettait si d'eventuels élèves passaient près d'elles. 

-Prêtes?????????demanda Lily

-ALLONS Y! répondirent les deux autres amies en coeur.

Les filles allèrent dans la Réserve,où tous les livres interdits étaient entreposés...

-On se sépare!!! N'oubliez pas,on cherche le livre "Sorts et Echantement Génant"

-Okay! C'est parti!

********************************************

Les trois filles se séparèrent et partirent dans des directions opposées,quand Hana poussa un cri de victoire.

-Je l'ai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Lily s'approcha et demanda a Hana de trouver dans l'ouvrage le sort intitulé "Dégouter la personne que l'on aborde"

-C'est parfait!s'exclama Meiling, Ca vas être super marrant! Et en plus,les ingrédients sont dans ma valise!

-ALLONS LA PREPARER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!s'écria Lily, vu que le sort à une durée de 24h, demain il restera une bonne après-midi de fous rires!!!! A NOUS DE RIRE!!!!C'EST A NOUS DE NOUS FOUTRE D'EUX!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Des fois Lily ,tu me vraiment peur!rigola Meiling

Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir pour concocter leur horrible sortilège

***************************************************

-Quel rigolade Patmol!Tu as vu la tête a Evans?Et celle de ta soeur Rémus!!!!!

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux tout ébouriffés bruns tirant sur le noir et aux yeux malicieux chocolats s'exclaffait avec son meilleur copain, Sirius, qui avait ses yeux bleus plissés de rire.

-C'est pas mieux que la pauvre Kinomoto!répondit l'interpelé

-C'est vrai,c'était très marrant!Mais je crois que le petit groupe des intellos vont bientôt se vanger!répondit Lupin 

-Cornedrue,il faudrait peut-être s'excuser,on ne sais jamais!Imagine qu'elle nous fasse du mal!demanda une petite voix

-PETER!COMMENT OSE TU NOUS DEMANDER DE NOUS EXCUSER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!demanda James en colère! TU FRATERNISE AVEC L'ENEMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peter s'excusa mais ses grosses joues(GRRRRR il est moche,traitre,et il a peur de tout!JEe me demande bien ce qu'il fait avec les Maraudeurs)restèrent roses...Signe qu'il avait eut peur...

-Tu sais bien Peter!James ne s'excusera jamais devant Evans!rigola Sirius

-Il préférais un petit bisou de la petite Lily !!!!!!!!!!s'exclama Rémus

-Grrrr!C'est un petite peste,laide,et horriblement méchante et tyranique!s'écria James en colère

-Que tu dit!!!!!Mais je sui sur que tu ferais un bon couple avec elle!

-PATMOL!reprimanda James en lancant un enorme cousin,qui ejecta des milliers de plume blanches

-BATAILLE!!!!!!!!Cria Rémus

Le reste des garçon se joigna à la bataille générale....

*****************************************************

-C'est prêt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Tu est sure?

-Lily!Bien sûr que je suis sure!

-Hana?Lily?

-Oui Meiling?

-Le plan prendra commençement dans 5...4....3.......2........1....0!!!!!!!!!

-C'est bon?

-Vas y Hana!!!Met l'alarme incendie!!!!!!!!!!!

-Lily,vas ameuter les élèves!!!

-Moi je me charge du sortilège d'incendia(prononcer ine-cenne-dia)et je lance le sort pour les Maraudeurs!

Incentatum amoures calam

Filius Saturnis,caelum et terram imperio regebat

Deorum Hominumque pater

Neptunus!mari imperabat!Pluto inferis!

Phoebus-Appollo erat auctor lucis,idemque Musarum magister.

Mars bello et armis preasidebat!

Baccus conviviis et vino.

Naous prium vaous!JUPITER ET VENUS AIDAUS IMBLEOUS SERVITEUS!!

(c du latin pour le début,et apres c du moi^^)

Dans les minutes qui passèrent , les élèves se bousculais, malgré tous les effort de Lily pour les contenir.

-CALMEZ VOUS!!!ON RESTE CALME !!!CE N'EST RIENN!!!!!!!!!!!!!HE HO !!!EST-CE-QU'ON M'ECOUTE??????

-La ferme!!!!On sauve notre peau!!!!!répondit un 6e année à la pauvre Lily

Partout fusaient des cris,et les "VOLDEMORT ATTAQUE" "AU SECOURS" "DES MANGEMORTS!!!!"étaient criés a tout rompre.

Lily retrouva ses amis ,elles était toutes aussi déboussollées qu'elle, l'école allait éclater sous les cris! Lily avait décidé avec Hana et Meiling de lancer un sort de Stupéfix quand Dumbeldore cria:

-ON SE CALME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TOUS DANS LA GRANDE SALLE!ON ME SUIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les professeurs à l'avant,les élèves suivait mais toujours aussi agités....

-Lily!!! T'as vu ce qu'on a fait!!!!! Une farce digne de la bande de mon frère!chuchota Hana

-Tu est folle!On vas nous attraper,et on n'aura des tonnes et des heures de retenues à ne plus en finir!gémissa Lily

-C'est horrible,on n'est toutes les trois mortes! Mais j'avoue c'est une superbe farce! Digne des maraudeurs !rigola Meiling

-Tu veut leur ressembler toi?s'enflama la rouquine

-Bah,tu sais,être beau, populaire, adorés et adulés, bon en cours et rigoler tout le temps, c'est vraiment pas mauvais comme mode de vie! expliqua Hana, tu sais mon frère à une super vie!

-Grrrr!!!!!!!!!TU VOUDRAIS RESSEMBLER A POTTER TOI?s'exclama Lily en colère

-Et bien, il est beau, gentil, souriant, à un bon sens de l'humour, et il est super tout court! commenta Meiling en souriant

-Mais pas autant que Black!Lui il est super!s'exlama Hana

-IL N'EST RIEN DE TOUT CA! Il est laid, tyranique, morne, sans vie, et il est tout simplement nul!!! UN VRAI LOOSER! Par contre pour Black...Je pense qu'il serait super avec Hana,qu'en pense tu?Un très bon couple!Le meilleur!

-Je pense aussi!rigola Meiling, PARFAIT!

-Grrr! Les filles! C'est pas le moment! Dumbeldore vas parler! Et on vas bien rencontrer mon frère et ses potes,et on vas voir le resultat, souffla Hana en souriant légèrement, en faisant semblait d'être exaspérée.

-Amplificatum!

Hum hum! CHERS ELEVES!CETTE ALARME ETAIT UNE FAUSSE ALERTE! Mais comme je remarque que la totalitée des étudiant ont redevenue normale, nous regagnons les salles de cours! Je recherche les coupables de cette farce, je pense que c'est l'oeuvre de nos chèrs petits compère, il tourna les yeux vers les Maraudeurs quand il trouva....

**************************************************************

-JAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SIRIUS!!!!!QUE FAITES-VOUS!!!!

Les deux garcons se faisait de l'oeil et du pied,tandis que Rémus embrassait passionnément un pauvre garçon de 4e année des Serdaigles.Et que Peter enlancait un de ses amis(BEUURRRKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!VITE JE REPENSE A JAMES...ouf) de Gryffondor.

-REMUS!!!!JAMES SIRIUS!!!PETER!Que faites-vous?QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!POM-POM!!!Venez vite vous occupez d'eux!!!Je crois qu'ils ont eu a faire un à sortilège de "Amouris Opposis"! cria Dumbledore un peu étonné

Toute l'école avait les yeux braqués sur les pauvre élèves qui se faisait embrasser par Peter et Rémus. Et regardait étonnés James et Sirius, qui, maintenant , s'embrassait langouleusement. 

Lily et Meiling étaient écroulées de rires, tandis que Hana se retenait pour ne pas vomir... Les élèves furent bientôt tous ramenés a leurs dortoirs, tandis que James, Sirius, Rémus, et Peter se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner...

*************************************************************************

Au dortoir:

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lily!!!!!! C'est la blague de l'année!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai éclaté de rire!!! Impossible!!!!!!! rigola Meiling,secouée de fous rires

-C'est vrai! Ils l'ont bien mérité!!!!!! répondit Lily le sourire au coin

-C'est vrai c'était marrant, mais voir mon frère embrasser un pauvre Serdaigle m'as completement dégoutée!!!!!! expliqua Hana en rigolant

-ET James et Sirius!!!!Ils l'ont bien mérité!!!!!!dit Lily en éclatant en rires machiavéliques

-Lily ,là tu me fait vraiment trop peur!s'écria Meiling

-C'étais la meilleur vengance possible!Et je pourrais les niaiser pendant un bon bout de temps!!!!! répondit Lily en souriant, demain, avant d'aller en cours, on passe toutes les trois à l'infirmerie pour voir les quatres homos!

Les trois filles gloussèrent et décidèrent de faire une bataille de Cartes Explosives en attendant le lendemain, tandis que la Salle Commune des Gryffondor se remplissait de rumeurs sur les Maraudeurs qui serait surement oubliées d'ici le lendemain.

************************************************

Encore merci a mes super chtits premiers revieweurs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Bon qq mm un petit mots de remerciement pour les gentils revieweurs!!

Lily: Merci Lily pour ton entousiasme!!!!!!!!J'éspère que ce chapitre t'expliquera p-e un peu mieux qui est Meiling...^^Moi aussi je deteste Peter,grr,je vais essayer de m'en debarasser...^^bizoo

Ga-l:Voilà un plus long chapitre..c assez??? ^^;;marci bkou!!

Strangulot:Voilà la suiiittee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!la suite p-e cette aprem!!!!^^

Voila !!!!Si vous voulez la suite:

Review review review review!!!

^^kiss


	3. Chapitre2 : Visite à l'infirmerie

Merci aux nouveau chtits revieweurs qui m'ont laissés des superbe reviews(c vrai?UN REVIWEUR CA FAIT DES REVIEWS???)^^a qui je répondrait à la fin...Le chapitre est un peu court,mais avec la nouvelle année et les fiestas qui s'enchainent c un peu dur...^^

Bonne ANNEE ET GROSSE BIZZ A TLM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Laissons maintenant place au spectacle...

*****************************

-Les filles!!!Reveillez-vous!!!!!On vas allez voir nos pauvre victimes d'hier! chuchota Lily en s'habillant

-Quel heure il est????? demanda Meiling en baillant

-6h00! répondit Hana en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain

-3h avant le début des cours!s'exclama Meiling en re-baillant de plus belle

Quand le trio fut réveillé,lavé,et habillé(non sans blagues???),elles se dirigèrent vers l'infermerie...

-Potter???????Black???????????? appela Lily d'une voix mélieuse

-Rémus? Pettigrow? appela Hana

-Ouii??? répondirent les interpelés probablement intrigués

-C'est Meiling, Hana, et Lily!!!

James murmura à ses amis"NON!!!!Tout le monde mais pas Evans!!!!!!!!!Pitié!!!"

-Coucou les gars! dit Lily d'une voix innocente. Belle journée hier, n'est ce pas?

-C'était donc toi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'EN ETAIT SUR!!! J'en aurait mis ma main a couper!!!!!!!!!!!! JE VAIS TE TUER EVANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU COMPREND , TE TUER!!!!!!!!

James se rua sur Lily, tandis que Sirius et Rémus essayaient de retenir James tandis que la voix de Peter se joignit a celle des filles qui criaient...

-James du calme!!!!On ne tappe pas les filles! Peter! Viens prendre james avec Rémus et moi!

James se débattait comme un malade en prononcant des mots horribles (lol:salope,pétase...^-^;;;;)et en criant que sa réputation serait ternie à jamais...

-Tu ne t'en prend qu'a toi-même , répliqua Lily en se relevant gracieusement, si tu arretais tes blague futiles et gamine...

-JE TE HAIS!!¨PIRE:JE SOUHAITERAIS NE T'AVOIR JAMAIS CONNU!!!!EVANS TU EST VRAIMENT UNE FILLE NULE ET BANALE!!!JE VOIS PAS CE QUE LES AUTRES GARCON TE TROUVE...JE PREFERERAIS UNE SERPENTARDE MEME A TA PETITE TETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-MEME CHOSE POUR MOI!!!!TU EST UN GARS MINABLE,UN LOOSER!!!!

Les yeux emeraude de Lily lançaient des éclairs qui aurait pu tuer sur place,et James avait ses yeux qui paraissaient tout à coup amusés.

-Tu pense vraiment ça de moi?demanda James qui fit un regard de chien battu qu'aucune fille ne pouvait y résister.

Il regarda Lily avec des yeux si innocents que Lily abandonna toute rancune à son égard....

"Pourquoi je ressens ce gargouillis dans le ventre? Et oh!!!! LILY!! C'EST JAMES POTTER!!! Potter!! Ton pire enemi!!! TU TE SOUVIENT?! RESSAISIT TOI,ET REPOND LUI !!!!"

A présent,tout le monde s'est tut.Pour voir la réaction a Lily...Qui étonna tout le monde....

-Exactement! JE PENCE CA DE TOI ET DES TES STUPIDES BLAGUES!

James depuis le début de sa scolarité,n'avait jamais, JAMAIS, essuyé un refus. Et c'était son premier... Son premier refus depuis 5 ans... Tout une affaire!!!!!

-Notre petite Lily n'est pas une de ces Poufsouffle qui vous courent après, rigola Meiling, il faudrait être plus subtil si tu veut la séduire!

-JE VEUT PAS LA SEDUIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!JE LA DETESTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!cria James en la dédaignant du regarde comme si ce n'était qu'une vulgaire morceau de viande

"Et si tu essayait...essais au moin!!!!Tu est le meilleur dans ce domaine!allez!"

-Pfff! De toute façon, personne ne pourrais aimer ce guenon! Je pari tout ce que j'ai qu'elle n'arriverais n'y arriverai jamais! ironisa James en regardant Lily d'un l'air moqueur.

Les yeux habituellement calmes de Lily lançaient à présent des éclairs... Dans l'ambiance déjà fade de l'infirmerie, tout les personnes présentes se turent et regardèrent les deux jeunes gens qui se jugeaient du regard. James croisa ses bras sur son torse et attendit de voir la réaction de la rouquine.

-Je tient le pari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! rugit Lily, les joue flamboyantes

-Ok! Le premier qui arrive à séduire une fille et qui l'embrasse devant tout le monde aura gagné le pari, le perdant , par contre,devra....

Sirius les regarda,puis il déclara:

-Devra se promener, nu ,dans la Grande Salle! Pendant le dejeuner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lily et James eurent un sursaut puis ils déclarèrent à l'unisson qu'ils relevaient le défi....

-Le concours commencera dès maintenant, et il prendra fin dans une semaine, continua Hana, il est autorisé de séduire le concurant, dans ce cas, vous serez jugés égalité et vous n'aurez pas le gage... Autrement si aucun des deux n'arrive à gagner,

-J'en doute!!! coupa Sirius,il faut juste une après-midi à James !!!

-BLACK!!! Ecoute!!!!interrompi Meiling agacée

-Tu vas avoir du mal ma pauvre Lily,dit Rémus avec compassion

-Ecoutez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!cria Lily avec impatience

-Je reprend,si aucun des deux ne gagnent,Potter et Lily devront faire le gage à deux!fini Hana

-Hana TU EST UN PUR GENIE!!!!!!!!!!!!complimenta Sirius en regardant la jeune fille en souriant jusqu'au oreilles

-Merci Black,remercia Hana en rougissant comme une écrevisse.

-OK!On accepte!déclara Lily

-Prépare-toi à perdre Evans!!!!!!!!!

-Je n'en serai pas si sûr Potter!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ils se dédaignèrent du regard puis ils partirent dans leurs dortoirs,dans une parfaite synchronisation.

-Maintenant,il faudrait s'occuper de rapprocher ses deux là! Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre! reprit Hana

-Et bien Nanouni, il faut s'en occuper ! dit Remus en regardant sa soeur

-NANOUNI??? mmmmm,ca te vas bien, se moqua Sirius..

-Black!!!! Bon revenons en a nos moutons... Il faut trouver!!!réprimanda Hana

-Nanouni!!!!! Nanouni!!!! Nanouni-Jolie!!!!reprit Sirius en rigolant

-BLACK!!!!!!!commenca Hana

-Arretez un peu!!!!!!!Hana, Sirius! dit Meiling en les soutenant du regard.

-Bon, j'ai une petite idée, déclara Rémus en regardant Peter qui mangeait goulûment son gateau au chocolat, mais il me faudra l'aide de tout le monde,dit il en surveillant Hana et Sirius.

-Vas y dit!T'attent quoi?Que les deux horreurs se tape dessus?demanda Sirius agacé

-Alors voilà....

Ils allèrent tous de bon coeur dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour aller bien préparer leur plan tandis que les filles cherchaient les autres éléments du plan.

*********************************************

Voilà,même si c t court,j'avais plus d'inspiration...Bon maintenant je repond à mes supers reviews !!!!!!

Jess-Chang:Merci bokou!!!!!!!!!Voilà la suite!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ga-l:Merci !!!(décidement je dis merci a tlm)....Les blague je sais po du tt comment g eu l'idée...^^;;;

Strangulot:VOILA!!!Bonne année a toi aussi!!!

Nakago:Cimerce!!!!tada!!!!c la suite!!!

Lyra:Ouahhh!!!!Je t'ai fait rire à ce point???????lol,ta review m'a mis chaud au coeur...^^Merci bokou bokou bokou!!!!!Merci pour ton entousiasme et ta gentillesse!!!lol..Bon p-e que la love J/l Vas bientot venir..p-e dans 2/3 chapitres...Voila!!!

MERCI A TT LES REVIEWEURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Pour avoir la suite,laissez moi une petite review..meme juste un petit mot...PITIE!!!!Je veut juste 5 review!!!!!allez!!!

**************


	4. Chapitre3: Pari! Les jeux sont lancés!

Merciiii a mes super revieweurs!!!JE LES ADORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(coucou Lyra...^^)...Ils sont super..pas vrai???GROSSESSSS BIZZ A MES SUPER SUPER SUPER REVIEWEURS!!!!!et je dédicace ce chapitre pour eux(ahhhh c poétique)

En passant:Les plus chtit de mes revieweuses :Lyra,ne laisse jamais son adresse e-mail...

Et ma chtit Zorette(qui m'a envoyé un mail :"Te repose po"^^)

LYRA!LAISSE MOI TON ADRESSE !!!IL FAUT QUE JE TE PARRRLLLEEE AU MOINS UNE FOIS!!!!

notes de chapitre:

Comme dans les prochains chapitres,bokou de fois,James ou Lily pensent,je mettrais leurs pensées entre "..." Oki???

(regardez!!!!!ca fait un petit chtit bonhomme!!!!"-"...VOICI NOTRE MASCOTTE!!!!!"-"

A VOUS DE LUI TROUVEZ UN NOM POUR CE BONHOMME BIZARRE!lol

aussi,la revieweuse Ayla c moi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Comme y'avait déjà bokou de Ayla et bien g choisit Ayla Lily Evans(chais po du tt l'idée qui m'est venue..)

Je vais répondre aux reviews:

Zorette:lol...bon gage je trouve..mais t'inquiète..Je pense que ca finira bien^^

Ccilia :Voilà la suiitttee!!!!!Et pour la review merchi!

Strangulot:Hinhinhin!!!!Tu le verra!!Voilà cado!!!

watery136:Lolol merci pour ta review!!lol..Nanouni ca m'est venu comme ca...en regardant 30 milions d'amis à la télé

Lily:olololol...Po grave...Merci POUR TOUTE TES IMMENSES REVIEWS QUI M'ONT FAIT TREEESSS plaisirrr!!!!!!lol..le champagne chait bonnnn..mais la en fevrier,du mal....Voilà la suite pour toi!!!

Lyra:COUCOU!!!Voila la suiite(vive les paris stupides!!)Vive les triippes de se**^^"....

En tt cas,laisse moi ton mailll!!!

Apres g un anonyme:coucou....lol...je continu ma fic dieu!!^^

*********************************

Une heure avant le dîner, James sortit discrétement de son dortoir pour aller chercher sa "proie" qui allait lui faire gagner son pari...

Il avait mis pour l'occasion la chemise qui laissait voir assez bien ses beaux muscles qui avait été moulés grâce à la pratique de son poste d'Attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Son pantalon noir en cuir constrastait vraiment bien avec sa peau un peu pâle, qui mettais ses yeux d'ambre en valeur. Il savait qu'il était magnifique, il le disait, et il l'exploitait.

-Coucou Emma!!!! Tu te rappelle hier? Tu m'avais demandé de sortir avec toi mais j'avais refusé,c'était peu avant le sort que cette saleté d'Evans m'avait jeté...Je me sentait pas bien,maintenant je me sens mieux! Veut-tu me pardonner et accepter?

Il fit sa tête de chien battu, qui jusqu'à ce matin, aucune fille de Poudlard n'y avait encore résisté, sauf cette Evans. Depuis sa toute jeunesse , il avait eu du succès, peut-être etait-ce à cause de son physique plus que plaisant, de son humour, ou encore de son look...

La belle Pousouffle se leva et aquiècia, elle était heureuse et cela se voyait.

Elle allait sortir avec James Potter! Le plus beau gars de Poudlard! Même si elle savait que cela n'allait pas durer...Bien qu'elle était assez demandée a Poudlard.

Elle était belle à bien des égards, ses grands yeux presque orangés en faisait pâlir plus d'un, tandis que ses magnifiques cheveux bruns foncés contrastaient avec sa magnifique peau mate.

Et son caractère doux et attentionnée la rendait plus que parfaite. C'était vraiment ce que tout les gars revaient.

-Bien James...Je suis d'accord

Le jeune homme alors la regarda, qui eu pour effet de faire rougir et glousser Emma et ses amies aussi présentes. Puis il l'embrassa et déclara:

-Retrouve-moi après le diner près de ma table!

James et les Maraudeurs avaient l'habitude de se poster a chaque repas à la même table,dans un coin de la table des Griffondor, et, généralement quand une personne était invité a cette table, c'était le plus grand honneur de tout Poudlard.

""J'ai gagné mon pari! EVANS vas se ridiculiser !!!Et je vais gagner encore !!!PERSONNE NE PEUT GAGNER DANS MON DOMAINE!!!

Le garçon sur le chemin vers la salle commune , pour attendre son heure de gloire, solicitait des rougissement et gloussement des filles sur son passage, tandis que les autres gars le regardait jalousement.

Généralement, aucune des filles de Poudlard ne partait de l'école sans avoir , au moins une fois , être sorti avec James. Même parfois, rien que pour s'amuser ou faire rager ses nombreux enemis, il piquait la nouvelle petite amie que son enemi venait d'avoir , et ceci tout facilement, comme si il levait le petit doigt et toute les filles acouraient,comme un aimant,(Merci Lyra!!!lol).

Et parfois, quelques gars qui ne connaisaient pas , où qui ignoraient les rumeurs sur James, partaient pour lui foutre une pêche ou lui ordonner de laisser sa petite amie, mais James se battait très bien, et il avait toujours les Maraudeurs avec lui pour l'aider...

Enfin dans la chambre il se déclara pour lui même de bien savourer son moment de gloire...

***************************

""Lily tu est morte!!!!IL FAUT TE TROUVER QUELQU'UN!!Tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser ridiculiser comme ca!""

La rouquine faisait des aller-retour dans sa chambre, elle était très préoccupée, et elle avait eu la bétise de parier contre Potter...

Elle s'arreta soudain puis elle fouilla dans sa malle frénétiquement...

-Lily!!!!OU EST CETTE SATANEE ROBE!!!!!

Quand elle eu vidé sa malle,elle la retrouva:

Elle était d'une beautée saisissante, elle commencais en dos-nu puis se finisait en mini jupe,mais ce n'était pas le plus flashant de la chose,le plus étonnant était la couleur:

D'un vert qui se finisait en rouge, la robe faisait un dégradé intrigant, qui était, en fait, un produit d'un enchantement de Lily. Elle l'avait fait juste pour essayer. Et elle était vraiment magnifique:

C'était l'un des plus difficile sortilège qu'elle avait fait, elle avait tout d'abord fusionné le dos-nu de sa soeur(qu'elle ne mettait plus)et la mini jupe que sa tante lui avait offert lors de son dernier anniversaire, et comme elle ne possédait pas trop de robe, elle avait décidé de se la confectionner, et pour que sa soeur ne remarque ni ne soupconne rien pour son dos-nu "subtilisé", elle avait changé la couleur, et le sortilège avait mal tourné, les couleurs avait fait un étrange mélange, comme si la couleur formait une flamme rouge feu avec le vert de la robe.

Elle l'enfila,mais elle detestait ce genre de robe, moulant,pas discret, qui attirait le regard et qui était assez aguichante....

Puis elle sortit...

-Lily????C'est bien toi Lily-jolie????????demanda le gars à la chevelure de d'ébène

Il était très étonné, cette robe lui allait à ravir, et si il pouvait l'avoir, il aurait essayé.

-Black!!!!!!!!!!!!!JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS!!! IL FAUT QUE JE TROUVE QUELQU'UN POUR NE PAS PERDRE CE PARIS!!!!!!!!

-Mais?! Attent!!!!

Trop vite...elle était déjà partie

Elle partit en courant grâcieusement quand elle fut accostée par une jeune homme ,Will Morton, un 7eme année , populaire, chatain aux yeux vert.

...

-Coucou!!!!Tu est bien Lilian Erons?declara-t-il avec une pseudo assurance

Le Serdaigle,qui,depuis quelques années avait presque des vues sur toutes les filles de Poudlard, renfrogna Lily

""Pfffff!!!!il pense qu'au physique!Il pense même pas à la personne elle-même!Mais faut pas oublier que tu est juste la pour gagner un pari!!!!""

-Lily! Lily Evans! coupa Lily avec tact

Le gars lui fit un sourire que beaucoup de filles a Poudlard aurait succombé, mais bien sur pas notre Lily nationnale...

Lily s'impatientait, son bla-bla ne l'interressait pas, elle décida de passer...

-TU VEUT ME RETROUVER CE SOIR AU DINER???? demanda elle avec nervosité

Elle s'étonna de sa propre audace.

Lily Evans était connue pour sa douceur, et pour être un rat de bibliotheque, pas pour être une aguicheuse(SEX BOMB SEX BOMB!!!!!)

-Bien sur! A CE SOIR! dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front

""qu'est ce que j'aurai pas du faire a cause de ce Potter!""

************************************************

Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, c'est avec bonheur que James se présenta à sa table, où tous les Maraudeurs était attablés, avec Hana et Meiling. Par contre, une chaise vide manquait, celle de Lily Evans.

-Où est la petite laideronne?demanda James en scrutant la table de Griffondor

-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la fin des cours! s'écria Hana avec apprehension

C'est ce qui les inquiètait au plus au point, car Lily n'avait jamais retardé le moment du repas.

-Regarde qui arrive!!!!!!!! C'est pas Emma???? demanda Sirius en regardant la belle brune

Hana roula des yeux, sous les rires de Meiling.

-Oui! Tu ne la connait pas? C'est ma nouvelle PETITE AMIE!!!!!!!dit James en soulignant du regard Rémus et Sirius

-Coucou!!!! dit Emma en s'installant et en embrassant James langouleusement

-Bonjour! Moi c'est Hana,la fille a coté de moi c'est Meiling. Sirius, bon tu connais je pense, Rémus c'est mon frère...

-okay!Et...

-CHUUTT!!! REGARDE QUI ARRIVE!!! coupa Sirius en montrant du doigt un petit couple

La fille, une grande aux cheveux aubruns, se dirigeait vers la table des Griffondor avec Will Morton qui l'embrassait passionnément.

-C'est Lily!!!!!!!! s'écria Meiling 

Dès qu'elle arriva, les maraudeurs et les amies de Lily allèrent se concerter et laissèrent Will et Emma.

*************************

-J'AI EMBRASSE EMMA!!!!! EVANS TU AS PERDU TON PARI!!!! JE L'AI EMBRASSEE AVANT TOI!!!cria James en pointant Lily du doigt

-PAS DU TOUT!!!! IL N'Y AVAIT PAS DE LIMITE DE TEMPS!!!!!!! répliqua Lily les yeux enflammés.

Sirius, l'air songeur, ne répondit pas.

-Eh bien....Eh bien...hésita Hana

-Euhhhhh,Sirius???

-VOUS ETES EGALITES!!!!

-HEIN???s'écrièrent les deux concernés

-Oui,c'est vrai,tout les deux vous avez gagné! Comme il n'y avait pas de limite de temps...continua Meiling

-Mais....Mais comme nous avions pas dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de peine si il y avait égalité...reprit le garçon en souriant en coin

James et Lily se regardèrent,choqués.

-Donc! VOUS DEVEZ VOUS METTRE A NUS VOUS DEUX!!!!! éclata Sirius

-NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

************************************

Lily arpentait sa chambre depuis cela deux bonnes heures, sous le regard exaspéré de Hana et Meiling, le gage devait être mis le soir, à 8 heure, quand tout Poudlard sera réuni

-JE FAIS QUOI!!! DANS MOINS D'UNE HEURE JE SERAI HUMILIEE!! cria Lily au bord des larmes

-C'est de ta faute!!! grogna Hana

-Mais on peut jeter quelques enchantements qui pourrait peut-être t'aider! dit Meiling en farfouillant dans un livre

-ESSAYE!!!!! CHERCHE!!!!!!! se plaignit Lily en chignant

-JE TROUVE PAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! s'exaspéra Hana

-MON DIEU!!! CE SOIR JE SIGNE MON ARRET DE MORT!!!!!!!!!!

******************************************

-Sirius!!!! CHERCHE BON SANG!!!!!! CHERCHE QUELQUE CHOSE!!!

James arpentait la pièce en se tapant nervesement le front.

-Y'a rien!!!

-Mon vieux!Tu est coincé!!!!!rigola Rémus

-C'est PAS MARRANT!

****************************************

Voilà!!!!!!!lol...on avance un peu...

Kiss tlm!!!


	5. Chapitre4: Oh shit!

Bon vilà la suite!!!!!! Je sais y'a eu une lonnngue abscence!!!! Mais essayer de mettre une tit review!! Ca fait toujours plaisir!

*******************************

7h moins dix, et toujours pas de solution pour moi!!!!! Je vais quand même pas faire ce , ce, cette chose stupide!!!!!!!! IL FAUT ETRE FOU!!! Et je n'ai RIEN a prouver à PERSONNE! Surtout pas à ce Potter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
- Hana?! Meiling?! VOUS AVEZ TROUVE QUELQUE CHOSE?!   
  
Les deux filles se regardèrent, et lancère un regard implorant en levant les mains au ciel.   
  
- On as RIEN!!! NADA!!!! Perdues au fin fond des livres!!! C'est le 13e livre que je regarde Lily!!!!!!!!!! dit Meiling un peu exaspérée, je suis consciente que c'est vraiment très humiliant comme situation mais...   
  
- Mais James est dans le même pétrin que toi!!!!!!! continua Hana   
  
Elles se levèrent subitement, ce qui fit écrouler plusieurs piles de livres   
  
-Tu fais quoi?! demanda Hana en dernier recours   
  
- Oui tu fais quoi Lily?! rechérit Meiling   
  
- JE SAUTE PAR LA FENETRE !!!!!!!!   
  
Meiling éclata de rire, bientôt suivie de son autre amie   
  
- Nous sommes au rez-de-chaussé!!!!   
  
-JUSTEMENT!!!   
  
****************************   
  
-Sirius, ce jeu ne me fais plus rire se plaignit James au bord de la crise d'hystérie   
  
Le rat s'approcha (c'est fou ce que j'aime ce Queudvert ggggrrrrr) et répondit en begayant:   
  
-C'est que...il n'y as, vraiment, vraiment, rien à la bibliothèque!!!   
  
-RIEN A LA BIBLIOTHEQUE?!! cria james en colère   
  
-James calme toi, corriga Rémus, cela ne sert à rien de s'éernerver pour si peu, nous avons tous cherché, il n'y as vraiment rien!   
  
James se jeta sur son lit:   
  
Ma vie n'est que la pire bouse de dragon du monde!   
  
***********************   
  
8 heures, veuillez vous rendre à la Grande Salle pour le dîner! Nous vous attendons tous pour être servis au premier service!   
  
Les jeunes était dans la salle Commune de Gryffondor, attendant les deux victimes en train de se déshabiller pour aller s'exposer dans le dortoir.   
  
- JAMES C'EST LE PLAY-TIMMMEEEE!!!!! lanca Sirius en riant   
  
-Lilyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! On t'attend !! lança Hana   
  
James et Lily sortirent en même temps, rouges de honte. Mais quand le brun vit que Lily le regardait rougir, il lança dans un air de rigolade:   
  
- Tu est très bien habillée ce soir! Tu vas où?!   
  
La rouquine sentit la colère lui monter au nez.   
  
-Ecoute, c'est à cause de TOI et TES stupides BETISES que l'ont se retrouve dans cette embrouille!!!   
  
Le reste du gang sentant la guerre arriver, virent attraper les deux confrontés:   
  
- Bon vous sortez !!!! Allez il est 8heure!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Ils furent poussés jusqu'à la sortie et....   


- JAMMMMMEEEEEEESSSSSSS PPPPPOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! des cris de filles retentirent dans les couloirs bondés de Poudlard. JAMES POTTER EST TOUT NU!!!!!!!!!!   
  
James lançait des regards noirs à toutes les filles qui criaient. Oui d'accord il était nu! ET ALORS?! Tout ça c'étais l'idée de Sirius et de Meiling!!!! Et il avait perdu A CAUSE de Lily Evans!!!!!   
James s'éfforçait de se cacher un peu, mais trop d' élèves le connaissait et le srutais. Il était rouge de honte, fait rare avec ce don-juan.   
  
-LILY! LILY QUE FAIS TU?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Will Morton accourait dans la direction de la rouquine, elle était nue comme un ver!!!!!!! Pourquoi se montrait-elle?! Etait-elle devenue folle?!   
Quand il arriva à son niveau, il essaya de la prendre dans sa cape pour qu'elle se cache...sans succès...   
  
-Will!!!!! Arrete!!! C'est un pari que j'ai lancé avec James!!!!!!!! Je suis OBLIGEE DE LE FAIRE!!!!!!! ET a CAUSE de LUI je suis obligée de faire cette chose à la noix!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Lily rageait...En plus d'être honteuse, elle ne pouvait pas supporter le fait d'être prise pour une bourrique par ses "amis"!!! Ils avait OSES lui faire le coup de l'"égalité!"   
  
Tous les élèves avaient les yeux braqués sur les deux fous, comparant leur corps au leur...Quelle situation horrible!!!!!! Mais les deux consernés ne bougeait pas. Mais ils avaient aperçut Lucius Malefoy, le prefêt de Serpentard, aller avertir un professeur de leur conduite inaexeptable. Ils allait bientôt être sauvés!!! mais pour quel prix?! Quel punition?! Quelle retenue?!!!!!   
  
- James tout ça c'est de ta faute avec ton pari STUPIDE! grinça Lily entre ses dents   
  
James tourna des yeux dédaigneux vers elle.   
  
-Si tu aurais admis que j'étais un meilleur dragueur que toi, on en serais pas là!!! Tu t'en prend qu'à toi! sale peste!   
  
- JAMES JE VAIS TE TUER!!! PREPARE TOI AU PIRE AU COURS DEES PROCHAINS JOURS s'emporta Lily   
  
-Et si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire! répondit James au tac-au-tac   
  
-Professeur!!! regardez!! ils sont là!!!!!!!!! regardez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Un professeur accourait vers eux...Quelle barbe!

- James Potter!!!!!!! Lily Evans!!!!!! cria un femme potelée en accourant vers eux, QUE FAITES VOUS DANS, DANS...DANS CETTE ACCOUTREMENT!!!!!   
  
Mme Chourave avait était avertit par Lucius Malefoy, elle croyait avoir fait affaire à une blague, mais en arrivant sur les lieux, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de rire.   
  
Lily! Tu vas complétement foirer ton année!!!!!! Fini ton poste de préfète! Fini la confiance des professeur!!! Et bonjour aux rumeurs!!!   
  
- Mme s'il vous plait, laissez-moi vous expliquer! gémissa Lily au bord des larmes   
  
La directrice de Poufsouffle leva le menton d'un air hautain et déisgnant du doigt la direction du bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.   
  
- Veuillez me suivre! Vous et l'autre! fulmina Chourave   
  
Elle marchait vite et nerveusement, laissant Lily et James nus.   
  
- Tu vois dans quelle misère tu nous as mis James?! grinca Lily entre ses dents   
  
- Ey c'est pas moi! Toi aussi t'étais dans le coup!!!!!! répondit James d'un air déterminé   
  
L'envie de pleurer de Lily laissait place à une envie de meurtre....envie de tuer James Potter!!!   
  
Elle imaginait déjà la scène dans le bureau de Dumbledore:   
Lily, James!!!! Quelle honte pour notre école! Vous êtes la pire des calamités! Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de vous ma chère Lily. Je vous renvoi de Poudlard vous et James! Vos n'aurez plus le droit à vos baguette, et ni le droit de pratiquer la magie!!!!!   
  
James marchait d'un air inscouciant vers le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. Il en avait tellement l'habitude! Il imaginait déjà la scène de ses yeux:   
James encore vous?! Lily?! Que faites-vous ensembles?! t nus qui plus est! Encore une de tes blagues James. Je retire 50 points a Gryffondor! Vous pouvez disposer!   
  
- Nous sommes arrivés!!!! Chupa-Chups! lanca Chourave à la cantonnade. Vous pouvez entrer!!!!!!! Mais avant de partir, mettez vous cette cape sur le dos!   
  
La professeur de Botanique tendit une seule cape aux deux élèves...Qui la regardait interloqués.   
  
- Et bien?! Mettez vous tous les deux à l'interieur!!!!!!!!!! dit-elle agacée   
  
Décidément Lily, tu n'a pas de chance!   


- Evans, tu est actuelement pour la première fois, en route vers le bureau de Dumbeldore, tes impréssions?!   
  
La roussette tourna les yeux vers son compagnon de cape, elle le dédaigna singuliérement du regard puis lanca:   
  
-Potter, écoute, tu te tais 5 minutes OKAY?!   
  
Elle fulminait, il arrivait à faire de l'humour même dans cet horrible situation! Ils étaient en route vers le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. Ils montaient les escaliers...une marche...deux marches...   
  
Toc toc toc   
  
James avait toqué joyeusement sur la porte du proviseurs, avec un air d'amusement sur la figure.   
  
Lily prena soudain couscience de sa situation... Elle étais nue, dans la même cape que James, et elle allait se présenter devant le Directeur!!!! DEVANT LE DIRECTEUR!!!   
  
- Mmmh!!! Mister Rad' je vous att....... James Potter.... Ah quel bonne suprise! Et vous êtes accompagnée de???   
  
Il tourna un peu la tête, pour apercevoir la face de porcelaine de Lily   
  
- LILY EVANS?! Ahh quel ... Bon entrer nous allons mettre ça au clair...   
  
Il retourna vers son bureau, et montra du doigt un siège... Un seul siège et une seule cape!!!!! Quelle misère!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Lily ne t'assoye pas!!! Avant d'être ton pire enemi, Potter est avant tout un homme!!!!!!! Nonnnnn!!!!   
  
Lily s'assoya... Aux cotés de James...Dans ce siège unique... Devant Dumbeldore... Avec cette cape....   
  
Ohhh James!!!! Tu sens cette peau douce?! Ces fesses fermes?! Oh non non !!!! Ne réagi pas!!!! Tu est devant le proviseur et Evans!!!! Surtout ne réagi pas!!! Calme-toi!!! ET EN PLUS EVANS EST TA PIRE ENEMIE!!!!   
Mais elle est si... parfaite....   
PARFAITE?! TU TE RAMOLIS OU QUOI?!   
J'ose même pas imaginer si je me raprochais encore plus d'elle   
JAMES DU CALME!!!! EVANS EST LA PIRE DES PESTE DE TOUT POUDLARD!!!! MAINTENANT ECOUTE CE VIEILLARD RABOUGRIS TE FAIRE LA MORALE!   
  
Dumbeldore prêcha une bonne heure leur conduite indesciptible... Lily était en pleurs à s'excuser, et moi c'est à peine si je réagissait. J'avais eu de spensées si folles!!! Si soudaines!!! Il faut que je me trouve une petite-amie plus audacieuse que cette Poufsouffle!!!!!   
  
- Maintenant retournez dans vos dortoirs!!!!!!!!!!!! J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor a chacun de vous!!!! Maintenant sortez!!!!!   
  
James profite-en!!! Vas y rapproche toi!!!!!   
  
  


Vilààààààààààà!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'éspère que cela vous as plu!!! Maintenant réponses aux reviews!

stephie potter: merci pour ton enthousiasme 

Zorette: Ahahahhaha ouais!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je sais j'ai été longue mais la voilà ENFIN!

Melepha : Merci ;)

lyRa: MOUHAHAHAHAHAH ON EST LES MEILLEURES!!! Voilà la suiiiteeeeee!!!!! TOUT SCHUSS SUR LE DISCO :p (la classe ;) )

Tiaelle: VOILA LA SUIIIIIIIITEEEEEE

lily-353 : Merci ;)

petite ange: Hihi!!! la voilà la grannndee suite :p

AAngelina johnson: Ouahhhhh chuis flattée!!! Pliée en deux!!! Kyyaaa chuis flattééééeeeee

Christina Potter: Trop hot?! lolololololol

pitchoune: merci de l'adorer!!! ^^

cc johnson: Elle à été longue mais la voilà!

piok: Hé nah pas de solution pour eux :D

Ankou: Le tour est pour le prochain chapitre :P !!!!!

Lulune: Oui ma fille la voilà lolololol

Emy: ca à été long mais la voici!

Alfa : Ouahhhh!!!! C'est si gentil!! Gros bizoux!!

vaca: je sais je suis impitoyable :D


End file.
